


Invasion

by Rey1682 (CatandKaraForever)



Category: Star Trek, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Space Battles, The Borg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/Rey1682





	Invasion

"Commander Tano, we are on approach to Ryloth," the clone captain said as Ahsoka strode onto the bridge.  
She was in charge of a small attack force assigned to vanquish a party of Twi'leks who wanted the Separatists to rule Ryloth.  
"Good," she said calmly, "Prepare the landing ships."  
A ship appeared out of nowhere. It was an enormous dull black cube. A beam of energy reached out from the cube, slicing across the top of the Venator's hull and piercing it.  
"Damage report," Ahsoka shouted.  
"Minor structural damage to the hull," the clone captain reported.  
"Shields up, bring all weapons online and return fire," Ahsoka ordered.  
The Venator rocked slightly as a green glow surrounded it.  
"We're caught in a tractor beam," Captain Vento said, "Shields are failing Commander Tano."  
"Resistance is futile," a voice came from behind them.  
Ahsoka spun on her heel to face the speaker.  
"Prepare to be assimilated," the head coming out of the holoprojector said before vanishing.  
"Scramble all fighters, locate and eliminate all enemy weapons," Ahsoka ordered.  
"Shields are down," Vento said and another beam of energy sliced through the hull.  
An explosion rocked the ship. The Venator's laser blasts just struck the ship's shields and faltered, not doing any damage. Ahsoka strode to the holoprojector and initiated it.  
"Master, I'm under attack, I'm above Ryloth and I need reinforcements," she said, losing her calm.  
"I'll be there as soon as I can Snips, just hang in there," he said before closing the communication.

* * *

The _Resolute_ dropped from hyperspace, 6 more Venators alongside it. Anakin looked out the bridge window at Ahsoka's ship, which was just drifting. Anakin moved to the holoprojector and reached out to Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka, come in Ahsoka," he said.

After a moment he heard her voice.  
"Master," she said, "our communications systems are severely damaged, I have audio only."

"Understood," he said, "report?"

"The threat has been neutralized, our attacker retreated after crippling my ship," she reported.

"I'm coming onboard," Anakin said, a little on edge because there was something wrong with Ahsoka's voice.

He shut off the holoprojector and spoke.

"Rex, you're with me, pick a dozen of your best men, heavy combat gear," he ordered, "we're going onboard the  _Liberty_ and I think something's wrong."

Rex nodded and strode off.

* * *

The gunship landed and Anakin strode off. The walls of the hangar bay were scorched.

"Men, keep your eyes alert, this may be one of our ships, but something tells me we're going to find hostiles," Anakin warned, drawing his lightsaber.

"Master!"

"Ahsoka? Are you alright? Where are you?"

"Right here," she said as she dropped from the ceiling and landed on both feet.

Her hands flew to her waist and then back up, but when they rose again her lightsabers were ignited. She lunged at Anakin, thrusting forward with one, which he side-stepped, and slashing at his throat with another, which he stepped backwards to evade. He brought his own blade up, igniting it.

"Ahsoka! What are you doing?"

The lights flashed and Anakin noticed a strange device implanted in her.

"Resistance is futile," Ahsoka hissed as she reached out a hand, "prepare to be assimilated!"

Anakin went flying backwards, slamming heavily into a wrecked fighter. The clones opened fire on Ahsoka, but she easily deflected every shot, closing rapidly with them. She sliced one in two with one blade and then drove her other into another's throat. Rex dodged, firing a shot towards her leg which she parried as she dispatched another clone. Anakin force-dashed to her and parried as she swept her blade down towards Rex's throat. Rex rolled backwards as Anakin attempted to disarm his Padawan. A group of clones ran into the hangar, opening fire on Rex and the surviving members of his squad. A blast took Rex in the knee and he fell to one leg, fighting a cry of pain.

"Ahsoka stop! What are you doing?"

"The Collective will rule this galaxy, starting with the Republic," she hissed as she picked Anakin up by the throat with the Force and sent him flying backwards.

He rolled to his feet, lunging at one of the hostile clones. He beheaded the trooper and stabbed another through the chest before decapitating the third. His foot snapped into the fourth's throat and he sliced the fifth one in two before lunging back at Ahsoka. He was shoved backwards and grunted.

"Come on Rex let's get out of here," Anakin said, reaching out with the Force and sending Ahsoka flying backwards, "I'm sorry, Ahsoka. I didn't want to hurt you."

He ran onto the shuttle and they took off. Just as they reached their own ship a shot from Ahsoka's ship struck them and they crashed into the hangar bay.

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
